


you’re only as good as the hole in my skirt

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: She always thought of herself as an independent woman who would make her own choices, who would be her own person even though there were a lot of people around her telling her who she should be, what she should stand for and it was sickening. But this was just the cherry on top.





	you’re only as good as the hole in my skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I haven't been writing in a while and I just need to play around.

"Annie, you're being ridiculous." Isabel chided her younger sister as she watched Anne pace around the room.

"But aren't we related?" Anne asked, looking at Isabel who seemed to think about it for a moment before answering.

"I believe we share the same great- _great_ -grandaunt," Isabel answered, then paused. "But that's only by marriage, not by blood."

"Izzy, please!" Anne begged, she wasn't sure what she was begging for but it was her last option.

"I don't understand your problem."

" _My problem_?" Anne repeated, "You're not the one going to marry a stranger!" She cried. She always thought of herself as an independent woman who would make her own choices, who would be her own person even though there were a lot of people around her telling her who she should be, what she should stand for and it was sickening. But this was just the cherry on top.

"Stranger?" Isabel repeated, their eyes meeting. "Prince Dickon isn't a stranger. Our families have been allies for years. Father is the King's most trusted advisor."

"You don't understand, Izzy," Anne said, her lower lip caught between her teeth. "I can't marry someone I don't love!"

"Love?" Their mother's voice was stern, Anne watched as their mother entered the room. She looked just like a proper lady as anyone would in her blue Dior dress. "Do you think I married for love? No, your father and I both understood that our marriage was a contract of titles and lands that would benefit us." Anne's mother was part of the royal family, although distant, and her father came from a family of politicians. The two seemed like a perfect match. She made her way to Isabel, gently cupping her face before continuing, "But look at us now, blessed than any other family in the world with two gorgeous and clever daughters." Anne's eyes moved to Isabel, who held a look of pride on her face.

"But I hardly know him!"

"Of course you know him!" Her mother rebutted, the smile on her face gone and was replaced by a look that Anne was far too familiar with. It was a mixture of disappointment and frustration. "You and the prince used to play when you were younger."

"You two would run around the water gardens when you were four," Isabel added as if that would make a difference. As if it would change the fact that she was going to marry someone she hardly even knew.

"But that was years ago!" Anne cried, "I haven't seen him in almost 20 years!"

"Anne, my child." Her mother sat next to her and holding the sides of her face with both of her hands, her voice much gentler than before. "You are marrying into the royal family. You are uniting two great houses in the land. You are making your father proud."

Her mother's words made her think for a moment, "So I should just say goodbye to my freedom?"

"Don't be silly, Annie." Isabel quipped with a small laugh. "Marriage isn't a prison."

* * *

It was later that night when Anne heard the door to her room open, she just finished washing the day away from her body when Isabel came in holding a green dress in her hands, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Izzy? What are you doing here?" Anne asked, using a towel to ring the water out of her hair. "What's that?"

"You wanted freedom?" Isabel came closer, throwing the dress on Anne's canopy bed. "I'm giving it to you. For tonight, at least."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a town car waiting for you outside," Isabel began. "It will take you to a bar in the next city over. Have the best night of your single life before you meet your fiance and have one last hurrah with a hot stranger you're never going to see again."

"Mother will kill us if she finds out." Anne looked at her, biting her lower lip with hesitation. The offer sounded tempting, however, she was hardly ever a person who went out clubbing.

"There are worst things than that." Isabel pointed out, as she gestured for Anne to sit in front of her vanity table. Izzy picked up a comb and started brushing her little sister's wet hair, thinking of how she would style it.

"Like what?" Anne asked, looking at Isabel's reflection in the vanity mirror.

"Father disowning us." Isabel had been frightened of the word "disown" ever since she learned what that word really meant. No more shopping sprees with daddy's credit card and even now -- when she had her own job and was making money that would be enough to live her life, and she even had her own apartment that she barely stayed at, still opting to live with the family -- disinheriting her would still be the worst thing in the world.

"Fair point." Anne nodded, figured it best not to argue.

"But he would never dare disown his favorite daughter."

"I'm not --"

"Oh, hush Anne!" Isabel interrupted, pulling at her sister's hair a little too roughly. It was clear that she was losing her patience. "Just put on the damn dress and let me do your makeup!"

* * *

Thirty-minutes later, Anne was dressed in a green laced dress with a V-neckline that showed just enough of her cleavage to get any man to take a second look. It belonged to Isabel, who was taller and thinner than Anne, so the dress was shorter and hugged her body in a way that was different than what she was used to but she supposed that was the point. To push her out of her comfort zone before fully locking herself into a loveless marriage with a man she barely even remembered.

She would hear stories about the man she going to marry -- mostly from her father who spoke highly of him every time -- and how when they were young, they were inseparable like they were joined at the hip. But she barely remembered him. Being the brother of the King and being third in line for the thrown, until the King had a son, Dickon was sent to study all over Europe and Anne heard that after graduating high school, he served in the Navy fleet before going to university.

Anne hadn't seen him since she was six and he was ten. Couldn't even remember what he looked like, except he had big black curly hair that looked nothing like that of the King's bright blond hair that almost seemed like it was kissed by the sun itself. Dickon did an amazing job avoiding the press while he was away, in truth Anne envied him on that part. If being the Prime Minister's daughter was hard, she couldn't imagine what it was like to be a prince of a country that hasn't seen him eighteen years.

Anne shook her head as she pushed the thoughts away from her head, tonight wasn't about her marriage to a childhood friend she barely remembered. Tonight was about living her life to the fullest for the last time without consequences.

"You're not coming with me?" Anne asked as Isabel ushered her down the steps of the grand staircase. It was eleven at night and their mother had gone to bed an hour earlier and their father, well it seemed that he was spending more time at his office than at home. And, surely the servants wouldn't dare rat them out. Isabel would make sure of that.

"You need me here in case the guards notice you're gone."

"Thank you, Izzy!" She gave her sister a kiss on the cheek before peering around the corner and making her way out of the servant's entrance.

* * *

The first thing Richard noticed as he entered the bar was the loud pulsing dance music reverberating through the place. It would be easy to lose himself in the buzz of his surroundings and it certainly helped keep his mind off of the fact that he would be meeting his family tomorrow morning. Sure, he had missed his family while he was away but there was a reason he decided to go country hopping in the first place -- his family.

But he with just the right amount of alcohol, he was certain he would forget about his problems.

Not to mention the beautiful dirty blonde sitting at the end of the bar that Richard couldn't stop staring at no matter how many time he told himself he wouldn't pick up random girls at random bars for a random hookup.

It would be too risky.

But she was the kind of beauty he knew he’d never be able to keep as a one night stand. No, this was the type of girl you chased -- and not just for the sake of getting into her panties-- but she was the type you wanted to bring home to your parents.

Not that he would ever.

His mother would probably scoff at him and his brothers would just laugh at him for not getting laid enough. Not that he would ever admit to that.

But when their eyes met, he saw there was a twinkle in her bright blue eyes that made Richard wonder if she was also the type of girl to run her nails down his back and pull at his hair while he sucked on her breast. His mind wondered if she was just as dirty in bed as her dirty blonde hair was.

"I'm guessing she doesn't bite, or unless that's the kind of thing you're into." Richard snapped back to the present, realizing he had been staring at the girl for far too long.

"What? You're -- I was just --" He smiled sheepishly at his friend.

"I know what you were doing." His friend smirked, before taking another sip from his rum. "Thinking about that pretty little blonde."

"Anthony, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Anthony winked at him before laughing. "Go on and talk to her but remember you’ve got an early meeting tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," Richard groaned before taking one last chug of his drink and making his way to the girl in the green dress that looked amazing on her body but would look even better discarded on the floor.

"Can I buy you another drink?" He asked, leaning against the bar. He tried his best to keep his voice low -- women liked his voice, been told that his voice was enough to finish a woman when he whispered in their ears -- and now was the perfect time to test out that theory.

The blonde looked at him for a moment before smirking, "I still have a drink."

A challenge.

"Drinking alone isn't the best idea," Richard said leaning closer to her so he wouldn't strain his voice over the loud music.

"Can’t a girl just have a drink without being disturbed by a creepy prick?"

Richard blanched at her words. Did he read her wrong? She kept looking at him, held his gaze and he could have sworn she smiled at him. Oh god, was he really a creepy --

He was preparing to back away at her rejection when her hand reached over his forearm and squeezed it gently. "Order me another drink and we'll talk."

A smirk spread across his face, "What's your poison?"

* * *

Richard grabbed the pretty blonde's arm and lead her into the back alley of the bar, pressed her up against the wall. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall. He knew that this was risky, would get himself in so much trouble but the haze of desire that had clouded his judgment the moment he laid his eyes on her overpowered his common sense.

Richard's voice was rough and hot when he whispered in her ear, "You ready for me?"

“Getting there.” And to drive home her point, she pulled his lower lip in between her teeth, eliciting a groan from Richard that hot and full of promise.

"You're going to regret that." A knee was forced between her legs and the stranger's weight settled heavily against her aching core.

"Make me." She challenged and met his hungry green eyes that glittered in the dim light.

Her eyes danced with a dare as his lips slammed into hers clumsily and sloppily and just so fucking right. He let go of her wrists and one of her arm immediately snacked around his neck while the other one traveled down south to massage the growing bulge in his pants. She can't remember the last time she wanted someone this much with such desperation and need that it took her breath away.

His arm snaked around her waist as his tongue danced with hers in a haste to taste every last inch of each other's mouth. Richard reached down, pulling her dress up with ease. He heard her let out a soft moan as his hand slid up her thigh until it reached her core. He ran a finger over her panties before pulling them to the side and entering her. He felt her knees go weak as he inserted another one and started pumping them in and out of her.

She stifled a scream by biting into his shoulder and immediately began moaning as his fingers moved expertly inside her warm, wet folds. She heard him chuckle and turned to meet his eyes, the self-satisfied smirk on his face should have annoyed her but two could play at this game. Her hand continued massaging his cock through the fabric of his pants but quickly stopped when he added another finger. Three fingers in her.

“Fuck.” She mewled and Richard pumped even faster out of pure fucking need and desperation. He grinned at the increased squirming and whimpers his ministrations produced.

"Do you want it?" He gritted his teeth into her ear.

"Fuck, yeah." She was able to breathe out before dragging her nails down the nape of his neck and pulling him to kiss her again. She wanted more, needed more, and she tried to tell him so by tugging harshly on his hair. She needed him inside her or she'll catch on fire before this night’s through.

He pulled his hand out of her pussy and he laughed at the whimper that left her mouth at the lost.

Richard pulled her panties down as she undid his pants and her hand wrapped around his cock. Both of them in desperate need for each other.

Anne wrapped a leg tightly around his waist as his hand grabbed her thigh and entered her in one swift motion. She threw head back as the hot stranger with green eyes that promised so much more pleasure kissed down her collarbone, her hands tangled in his black curls, tugging slightly every time he hit the right spot inside her. Both were nearing their climax, he could feel her walls clenching around his manhood, so he reached down and started playing with the bed above her entrance. Soon enough, she was coming with a moan and shiver, followed by him shortly.

* * *

It took them a moment later to recompose themselves, Anne eyed her discarded underwear on the dirty ground and thought best not to bother with it anymore. It was time to head home and face her reality sooner or later. She can't believe what she just did. She could still feel the blood coursing through her body, it felt so liberating to sleep with a complete stranger the night before meeting the man she’d have to marry.

"My name's Richard, by the way." The stranger said, causing Anne to blush.

"I'm Nan." Anne gave her childhood nickname. There was no point of giving a stranger she was never going to see again her real name. Plus, it was safer if he didn't know who she was. "I better head home. Good night, Richard."

She gave him one more final kiss on the lips before making her way to the streets and finding the town car not far off.

* * *

"He doesn't even have an interest in the country!" Anne cried as her mother continued to plait her long dark-blonde hair and Isabel added more lipstick on her lips. "He hasn't been back in the country for 18 years! He served in the Navy fleet and spent more time abroad than in his home country!"

"Anne," Her mother said her name with an exasperated sigh. "We've been over this."

Anne waited for her mother to continue but it seemed that that was her last word. There would be no more argument about her marriage to Prince Dickon. She would be Princess Anne of House York. She would have even less freedom than before.

"Plus, if he joined the navy forces that means he cares plenty about the country," Isabel said, stepping away and admiring the work she did on Anne's face.

At the wary face on her face, their mother sighed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Darling, I know that this wasn't part of your plan. I know you wanted to travel the world and learn the history of the pyramids and the sunken cemetery of Camigon Island."

" _Camiguin_ , mother." Anne smiled at her mother. "The sunken cemetery of Camiguin Island."

"Regardless." Her mother waved her hands, "You can still do all those things, just as a princess."

Anne made an indistinguishable noise because even if she protested, which she had been doing her parents told her the news of her betrothal when she was eighteen, there was nothing she could do now to stop the marriage. They had been betrothed since she was six and that was the exact time he was sent to study abroad and travel all across Europe.

“Done!” Isabel said. “You actually look like you can be a princess now!”

"Thanks, Izzy." Anne rolled her eyes at her sister. She had barely enough sleep from last night, she got back around 3 in the morning and her body still buzzed with the excitement of her one-night stand.

“Well, it’s not _my_ fault that someone decided to have a late night!” Isabel chided, even though it was basically all her fault. After all, she was the one who suggested one last hurrah with a hot stranger.

Anne simply obliged.

“What?” Their mother asked, eyes closing on them both as if she could pry the information out simply by glaring at them. Which she was able to when they were young.

“Nothing, mother,” Anne said instantly. “I was just so nervous I couldn’t sleep last night.”

Their mother nodded, though it didn’t like she truly believed Anne's words. "Get dress, darling. We're expected in the Great Hall in ten minutes."

Isabel helped her get into her mint floral vintage dress before making their way to the Great Hall.

With a heavy heart and what bravery she displayed last night left inside her, Anne forced herself, with a little help from Isabel who stood by her side as entered through the double doors of the Great Hall.

"Smile, Annie," Isabel whispered into her ear, snapping her out of whatever planet she was on.

He looked up and smiled, but the smile quickly vanished when her eyes met the same green eyes from last night, even in her dreams she still saw them.

" _Fuck_."

"Anne?" She turned and saw her father with the King by his side, the look of disapproval on his face.

"Sorry, father." She said as she gave a bow to the King, who seemed amused by her words.

" _You_!" Prince Dickon said and gaped at her.

Anne knew Dickon was a nickname but she couldn't remember what his real name was. Everyone called him Dickon. She rattled her brain to remember what his real name was.

"Richard." The King's voice answered Anne's own little problem. "Have you any words for the Lady Anne?"

Dickon -- Richard continued to gape at her before fixing his composure, he grabbed hold of her wrist and began tugging her away. “I think if my fiancée doesn’t mind, we could get to know each other in private. Is that okay with you, _Lady Anne_?”

  
Anne gritted her teeth but kept a warm smile on her face as she said, “Of course, _Prince Richard_. Lead the way.”

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out through a different door, down a long corridor, and into a private study. As soon as he was sure they were alone, he turned to face her. "What the Hell?"

"That's what you have to say for yourself?" Anne scolded at him.

"Did you know?" He asked, anger slipping into his voice. He didn't like it when people played games with him, he has avoided the paparazzi for years by making sure he didn't do anything stupid like picking up a random stranger at a bar but maybe she knew who he was after all. He couldn't tell. There was no glint of recognition in her eyes last night. "Did you know it was me last night?"

"Did I know?" Anne repeated, eyes wide. "Of course not! If I knew I wouldn't have slept with you!"

That seemed to make Richard laugh, "You wouldn't have slept with me if you knew I was the one you are supposed to marry?"

Anne blanched again, lost for words. When he put it that way, she supposed it sounded ridiculous. "You can't tell anyone about last night! My father and mother would kill me if they find out that --"

"That what?, Lady Anne, the Prime Minister's daughter went around bars hooking up with random strangers?" Richard couldn't help but tease her as the sweet pink flush on her face turned cherry red.

"I don't go around bars hooking up with strangers!" Anne defended, how would he know that last night was a one-time thing for her.

"So I'm special then?"

"Fuck you!"

Richard smirked, "You did. Last night and it was amazing." He began walking towards her before crashing their lips together. "If we are to be married soon, last night was just practice.

"What are you doing?" She asked as his lips moved to the base of her neck and started to suck roughly, for sure he would leave a mark. "We could get caught."

"Do you want me?" He echoed his words from last night and just like last night, it sent a shiver down her spine. His lips touched her earlobe and sent tingles through her body.

"Yes." She whispered back.

"Can I kiss you now?"

She should hesitate. She should think. They could get caught and get in trouble. Sex was supposed to happen after the wedding not before. Not when they barely knew each other. It should bother her. It didn't.

"Yes."

They managed to move to one of the sofas in the study, soon Anne was straddling her fiancé, Richard holding her hips in a firm grip as he kissed her fully on the lips and then drawing back just so he could bite her lower lip. Eliciting a moan from her.

  
"You'll pay for that," Anne said as she grinded her hips over his covered erection. Richard's laugh turned into a moan before connecting their lips again, making Anne forget why she was even against this in the first place.

  
It might have moved faster than she would have liked, but she couldn't wait to marry her prince.

After all, Princess Anne did have a nice sound to it.

**Author's Note:**

> FIGHT ME!   
> http://sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
